Suit & Tie
by angelwithashotgun43
Summary: Korra is Mako Andersons SongWriter and bestfriend. She has loved Mako for a long time now, but instead of him seeing what's right in front of him, he drowns himself in girls who only break his heart. Can Korra make him see that She loves him? Or will she ruin his reputation? MAKORRA!
1. Chapter 1

**Korras Pov»**

I walked the streets of RC, grabbing 2 lattes, and a People Magazine off of one of the vendor carts on the sidewalks. I handed the man change and sipped on my latte making sure I didn't trip in my black heels as I crossed the busy street. I wore a light blue blouse with my back showing as it drooped down my sides and a black pencil skirt and black heels. My hair was in a cute messy bun and I had little make- up on.

I was greeted by mostly everybody as I walked through the doors of RC Records. The building reflected glass made the sky and clouds reflect off of it, It was the nicest buildings in RC. I walked into the floor of Mako Anderson, which who is my best friend. He became the years best singer of 2013. I walked into his studio which was classic as can be. Mako stopped his singing and took of his headphones and walked towards me smiling, that smile I fell over, even though we can never be together. I put on my fake smile and handed him his latte. Where he grabbed my elbow and kissed my cheek.

I took another sip while heading towards the studio where Bolin was. (Bolin works on all the technical stuff and helps Makos amazing voice better without it being auto toned.) I took a seat and flipped open the magazine. "So hows the song coming along?" I asked taking another sip. "Mako was about to put on his headphones. "wanna hear it? Well even though you wrote it." he smiled. "go ahead let me hear it."

Ink may stain my skin,  
and my jeans may all be ripped.  
I'm not perfect, but I swear,  
I'm perfect for you.

..and there's no guarantee,  
that this will be easy. (This will be easy)  
It's not a miracle ya need, believe me. (Won't you believe me?)  
Yeah, I'm no angel, I'm just me,  
but I will love you endlessly.  
Wings aren't what you need, you need me. (You know you need me)

(I know you need me)  
You need me,  
(I know you need me)  
You need me,  
(I know you need me)

There's a shop down the street,  
where they sell plastic rings,  
for a quarter a piece, I swear it.  
Yeah, I know that it's cheap,  
not like gold in your dreams,  
but I hope that you'll still wear it.

His voice. Mako was amazing. He doesn't know, but I wrote that song because he needs to realize, though he has millions of dollars, he never spends it on what he wants, only on what he needs. "Good job. your tone is nice, but make sure you hit the 'T' for diction on the last lyric and crescendo on me and remember to use your diaphragm or you're going to hurt your voice!" I smirked flipping another page in the magazine. He rolled his eyes playfully.

"well look at that MAKO ANDERSON. SEXIEST MAN OF ALL TIME AND MOST ATTRACTIVE MALE VOICE." I read loudly of the Title. I chuckled when Mako wrestled me for my magazine. "you really love hearing about yourself don't you?"

"So... whose the next gold digger you're bringing to the Galla THIS time?" I said writing another song. chuckling quietly to myself.

"Any girl I can find who looks fine in a mini tight dress and whose not a clingy whore." Mako said smirking while looking at the magazine. I just rolled my eyes. "All of them are whores Mako." Bolin laughed at my comment. "OH BURN TO THE MAKO. HEY KORRA WOULD YOU LIKE TO GIVE ICE TO MAKO FOR THAT BURN HE HAS?" Bolin leaned next to me shouting.  
"Well apparently hes the hottest male singer, I don't know If he needs the Ice, yeT." Bolin laughed hysterically. "Andanotherburnformakoanderso n." Bolin said really quickly.

"Laugh all you want, all the girls love me, so It won't be hard."  
Mako assured us. Mako has a bad past so all he does is drown himself in girls, not the right ones either, and thinks hes fine, but I don't think he'll ever notice me. I feel sorry for him.

_**A/N: I felt like writing this. so what do you think so far? and should iI continue this? Thank you so much! **_


	2. Chapter 2

**Ch.2 Is she an actress? » **

**Korras pov»**

Tonight was the night. I stood in my apartment bedroom looking in my mirror, I liked simple dresses, but tonight I felt the need to. My dress was silver and grey that was strapless and was tight to my hips until flowed to my ankles. The right side of the dress was in a braid (no cleavage on the side) and had jewels that was on the right side of the braided dress. I zipped the back of my dress, which by the way was challenging. My hair was in a rock look with a smeared bump and tied up braiding from the back. The greyish-black eyeshadow made my eyes pop. I grabbed my heels and headed for a taxi.

**Makos pov»**

I pulled up to the Galla in a limo with my date. I got out of my side and went for my dates door. I gestured for her hand as I pulled her out of the limo. we linked arms as we walked in. The party was loud and bunches of woman in dresses who looked absolutely beautiful. Everyone cheered for me as for I was the star of this show tonight. I smirked. My dates dress was a fierce red. Oh my favorite color. I saw Bolin talking to our managers. I walked to him putting a hand on his shoulder. "Hey bo, I'd like you to meet Asami Sato, the most beautiful woman and richest actress in RC!" I knew I'd lead her on, but she did mean something to me. I had to find out though. I took her hand after chatting with some people. "want to dance?" I asked. "of course Mr. Anderson!"

**korras pov»**

I got out of the taxi handing him money. I'm not rich what so ever, but I guess tonight I wanted to feel like being in the higher class, when mostly the money I earned, was used to save up for I guess later in life and school.

I walked into the building, when I entered the Galla I was about to step down the marble steps. I felt uncomfortable, peoples eyes looked at me. some whispering who I was. That's when I spotted Mako and- My heart dropped, not her. I had a past with Asami Sato in the music business. It was a bad past. My Best Friend. She had been screwing my father when we were at college for Music. Unfortunately, I was left in the dust, while she went for billboards, music videos, any man she found, money. When I was snapped back to reality, eyes still on me, I walked quickly down the steps and found Bolin. I felt like I couldn't breathe.

"Korra are you alright?" Bolin asked, he looked really worried for me. "Ye-yeah I... I'm fine." The caterer walked by when I grabbed a glass of Champaign. I gulped in down when Mako and 'her' trotted over here nonchalantly.

"Hey Korra! You look beautiful! I didn't know you'd be here?" Mako said. "Why wouldn't I be here? This Galla is for you! I'm proud of you...you deserve it." I lied. "Korra this is Asami Sato, Asami this is Korra!" I couldn't look at her without that stabbing in my gut. The woman who broke my family apart stood there in front of me. I swear I was being strangled or my dress was too tight for me to breathe comfortably. "uhm... excuse me." I choked out. I reluctantly walked to the girls restroom. forcing myself not to tear up. don't cry Korra.

**Makos Pov»**

"what was that all about?" I was worried for Korra, she never acted like this. "if you want I'll go check on her, girl to girl talk." she winked as she smirked. I kissed her temple, letting her go. "I don't know bro, she was like this ever since she was about to walk down the steps." Bolin said.

**Korras Pov»**

I was re applying my makeup when I heard clanking heels walk into the girls restroom. I turned to see that woman standing there with a smirk. "Mako was worried about you ditching him in front of all of his supporters, He wanted me to make sure you were alright!" She said acting all nice and sweet and worryingly towards me. Bullshit. "Why the hell are you here?" I asked coldly glaring at her. She leaned against the wall. "Well to be honest, Mako invited me here as his date."  
"No I meant why the hell would you come back into my life when you knew that I was Makos Song writer?" Less air.  
"Oh I don't know, maybe Mako is a really fine man." she winked at me. "Like every damn man you look at." She just chuckled. "It's sad how I can get every man I ever wanted, when you came here without one." That hurt. I lowered my head. "Mako will fall in love with me, while you watch, keep that secret." She said turning and leaving.

**bolins pov»**

Mako wanted me to check on the girls. I walked into the girls bathroom seeing Korra hunched over the sink with half of her dress unzipped. was Korra crying? "Korra." "Bolin, tell Mako I'm sorry, but I have to go."  
"woah, Hold on, I'll take you home. I gave her my jacket as we walked out the back door into my limo.

**Narrator»**

Korra unlocked her apartment. She was crying her eyes out. She wouldn't even tell Bolin why. "Help me out of this damn dress!" she cried. "I can't breathe." She was hyperventilating.  
Bolin helped her out of the dress. and into some sweatpants and a t-shirt. Korra drank some water. Bolin checked his phone.

mako: thanks for ditching.  
bolin: Korra wasn't breathing right we're sorry, I took her home. She's okay shes drinking fluids. I promise I'll make it up to you.  
mako: Tell korra I'm sorry. I hope she feels okay. And tell her She really looked beautiful in that dress.  
bolin: I will.

Korra later fell asleep. Bolin fell asleep on the couch, he stayed over to just to make sure she wouldn't hyperventilate again. Bolin was going to make sure before he left to get an answer.

**Makos pov»**

Korra was the most beautiful girl I saw at the Galla tonight. When she walked in... She took my breath away, the way the dress fitted her figure was just breath taking. She looked elegant, not at all desperate for the fools around in this Galla, and fierce looking at the same time. I couldn't keep my eyes off of her tonight. I don't think I will ever.

_A/N: I love asami but since shes rich i put her as that. hope you guys like this crazed chapter. review? howd you like it? What will happen next?! ohh it gets intense! THANK YOU GUYS FOR READING! Love ya! _


	3. Chapter 3

**Ch.3 Everything I Say Right Now»**

**Korras POV»**

I approached the office early. I didn't want to be here. I sat in the spinning chair just staring into the recording room, where the headset hung on a rack and a music stand was, biting my thumb nail. What's sad is: I haven't sung in so long... I wanted to sing again, but songwriters song write down songs for the artist to sing, it's funny because most artists in RC don't even know how to sight-read or sight-sing, some producer just finds them singing and BOOM, they get a record deal. I had to work so hard to get where I'm at, and obviously it's going downhill for me or I'm still at the exact point where I was at a year ago.

I grumbled into my hands. I looked down at my tattoo on my wrist, a microphone wrapping around my wrist, reminding me why I was here. Without me, the brothers are nothing. I walked over the sound system and turned on the microphone inside the recording room. I gripped the headset and placed it over my ears. I took out my Iphone and plugged in the song I had been working on. I took a deep breath, scared... and I don't know.

**_«catch my breath by Kelly Clarkson»_**

I don't wanna be left behind  
Distance was a friend of mine  
Catching breath in a web of lies  
I've spent most of my life  
Riding waves, playing acrobat  
Shadowboxing the other half  
Learning how to react  
I've spent most of my time

Catching my breath, letting it go,  
Turning my cheek for the sake of the show  
Now that you know, this is my life,  
I won't be told what's supposed to be right

Catch my breath, no one can hold me back,  
I ain't got time for that  
Catch my breath, won't let them get me down,  
It's all so simple now

Addicted to the love I found  
Heavy heart, now a weightless cloud  
Making time for the ones that count  
I'll spend the rest of my time  
Laughing hard with the windows down  
Leaving footprints all over town  
Keeping faith, karma comes around  
I will spend the rest of my life

Catching my breath, letting it go,  
Turning my cheek for the sake of the show  
Now that you know, this is my life,  
I won't be told what's supposed to be right

Catch my breath, no one can hold me back,  
I ain't got time for that  
Catch my breath, won't let them get me down,  
It's all so simple now

You helped me see  
The beauty in everything

"great job, your voice is nothing like I ever heard of, your voice is really beautiful." I jumped taking off the headphones looking over at who was in the recording booth. Mako. He took his finger off the intercom button, looking at me, never taking his auburn eyes off of me. I sighed walking out of the recording room. "uh thanks, sorry for using this!" I said shyly while putting my bangs behind my ear.

I came into the next room and sat down in the spinning chair. when he sat across me. "why did you leave me at the Galla?" he asked pulling the seat closer. I breathed sharply before answering. "I...uh..." I couldn't seem to tell him. I **Wanted **to tell him. All of those damn memories flowed through my head again: Me catching Asami and **MY** own father in the act... My parent's fighting every night. The time I got involved... damn. I let a tear slip while looking at Mako Intently. Mako scooted his seat where our knees touched and I felt his hand rush to my cheeks whipping the one tear away, that I wanted to let our for **SO** damn long. "You looked beautiful that night," he whispered in my ear. "You took my breath away... no woman ever did that to me. Only you." He came into view and leaned in. Our lips almost touched when I pulled back. I couldn't even kiss the man who I've had a crush on since the day we met, but now I don't know. "uhm get started on sight-singing."

He started to sing the scale and solfege of the notes.  
"If you want to become a great artist, you need to stay on the tempo and stop being so flat." I turned seeing Bolin walking in taking a seat next to me. "Start singing the new song I wrote it's the one behind, yeah right there." I sat back in the chair spinning left from right listening closely to Makos voice. My eyes were stern and furrowed. Mako finished the song.

"You were flat at measure 31, you see the symbol that looks like a hash tag? That's a sharp. Make your voice sharp and carry it through to measure 34. You were off key on measure 48 and you need to stay with that beat Bolin is playing, if you don't keep the tempo going you'll screw up and you won't be able to jump back in. Do it again." Mako rolled his eyes. Bolin looked at me in confusion.

"Well I thought it was great! Your voice was perfect and I couldn't tell the difference." Oh great Asami. Round-of-a- plause. "Thank you Asami." Mako looked at me.  
"Well of course you do, no wonder you failed performing arts in college. Clueless." I mumbled to myself. "Well you don't know the notes and when he performs he's going to mess up anyways if he doesn't correct his mistakes." I said leaning on the dashboard looking over at Asami like she was clueless, even though she already was. "I think you should take a break Mako and we'll go get a drink." Asami suggested. "I could use a drink and a break." Mako said. "No. You just started, should of gotten something to drink before you came here. So, lets finish the song and get everything right." Bolin stopped what he was doing. He knew I was pissed because I never seem to say no to Mako for breaks or anything.

"Mako don't listen to what your songwriter says. You're parched lets go get something to drink." Asami smiled, looking at me from the corner of her eye.

"Fine, Mr. I'm-Too-Good-For-You. Go ahead and leave while me and your brother work on fixing everything while you do nothing and gallivant around RC with your girlfriend," I said throwing my arms up as I surrender and bump his shoulder on purpose as I was walking out. "You don't deserve a damn award then."

How could she criticize me like that? I can't be in the same room without wanting to punching her in the nose, I have before, When she was about to kiss my father, but he pulled me off of her. I can't be mad at Mako, I hopes he understands. Hopefully. I needed a drink. So I walked to The Jasmine Bar. I just wanted to drown myself in alcohol of those damn re-occurring memories.


	4. Chapter 4

**Ch.4 Gonna Be Used in Another Fight»**

**Korras Pov»**

"hey Ralph! how's bar tending?" I asked. "ahh let me guess, Scotch on the rocks?" He smirked as I chuckled. "you are the only woman who I've seen drink that strong of a drink without any substitutes." "Well when you grow up where there are blizzards all the time, barely any light, Whiskey and Scotch help you sleep through the nights," I continued. "I learned at the age of 8 to keep down shots." I smirked. "Damn Korra. hardcore, hardcore!" Ralph and I chuckled.

I was almost done with my 2nd Scotch, when someone came into the bar alone. my bar. "Asami." I growled under my breath as she pranced in here like she owned the damn place. She's gotta be safe in the southern part of RC. This is my part of town. Not hers. She needs to go back to the north of RC.

why the hell did she just kiss some random drunk dude?

oh no.

**Asamis pov»**

I was at a fancy dinner with Mako, chatting and having small talk, when my phone buzzed. I gave a fake smile at Mako before excusing myself to check my phone.

_text»_  
_Bryan: babe come to The Jasmine Bar lets have some fun(;_

_Asamibaby: be right there plus you owe me babe(;_

"ugh, I'm sorry Mako, but my friend just got dumped by her boyfriend of 3 years and she is hysterically crying and she needs me." Mako looked understanding. Gullible. A fool. "uh, yeah sure, go make your friend feel better, See you tomorrow, before I go on tour?" He said as he kissed my cheek. "of course, thank you so much Mako!" I called for a taxi, making my way to see my "dumped friend" riiighhht.

A/N:

hey guys! New chapter! the title of this chapter is foreshadowing something later! Thanks for reading!


	5. Chapter 5

**Ch.5 it could get ugly**»

**Makos pov»**

Our tour started today and I wanted Korra to come a long, so invited my songwriter for maybe some new songs we could work on while on the road. I walked up the creaking steps to Korra's Apartment, when I heard yelling, I immediately ran up the stairs breaking into her apartment.

I stood frozen seeing Korra with a bottle of pills in one hand a phone in the other, hands on her forehead and elbows on her knees.

I walked to her putting a hand on her shoulder. "hey, you okay?" Her face was all scrunched up. "no... I got a call from my mom saying my father was caught trafficking and my mother doesn't want to bail him out, but she's asking ME to bail him out, which I would never do and she knows I hate his ass, but she still thinks that he's family, But he left our damn fucked up family for whores!" I could tell she was furious, as she clenched her jaw. "Look we can go bail him out, to make your mom happy and after we'll be on our way to the tour. Do you have your things packed?" I asked resting my hand on her knee.

"yeah, UGH why do I have to always be the one to force my father in the right path?! HELL! He doesn't deserve anyone to direct him in the right path, all those damn mistakes he made... Sometimes I wish he was dead, because he's dead to me." I could hear the hatred she had for her father. My Best Friend never talked like this about her parents. I could see she was holding it back, so I got up and hugged her. She gripped my shirt and punched my chest with the lack of hurt. I kissed the top of her head and saw Bolin walk in, I gestured him to get Korra's Baggage as I still hugged Korra.

**Korras pov»**

I wanted to tell him so badly about Asami and her past with my father and about the night before. I can't keep telling myself that it's going to be okay, because every time I do, something always happens.

I walked into the jail seeing my father walk out with a smirk on his face. He reeked of liquor and sweat. I walked past him angry trying to get out the building before suffocating. "Korra, Korra wait up, sweetie!" I turned around furious. This was never my plan to have to bail my father out as My best friends watch and they get to see my embarrassing life of Korra Avatar. "Don't you call me sweetie, I'm just hear for my mother's sorry ass to bail out some dude. okay?" I turned back around. "Korra you listen here, Please forgive me? I'll- I'll make it up to you!"

"Why the hell should I forgive the man who tore my family apart? And then you blamed ME for everything! But it was YOU who did it to yourself. You just had to get in Asami's pants." I snarled through my gritted teeth.

"what?" Mako had caught on. It looked liked his heart dropped, and it was all my fault, but I didn't notice until I got slapped. hard. My hair hid my face and my face was red. "Why the hell would you do that?!" I heard Mako shout at the man who I once called father.

Makos body guards and the cops restrained the man from hurting anyone else. Mako took me to his tour bus along with Bolin.

While we were on the highway, it was so silent. Mako strummed his guitar while glaring at me from the couch across, while I had a pack of ice on the side of my face.

**Makos pov»**

"Why didn't you tell me? Is that why the night of the Galla you couldn't be around me? Do you honestly think that maybe Asami might have changed?" I could tell she felt uncomfortable and how her head hung low, not looking at my gaze. "I'm sorry, I just... It's just hard to believe." I went back to strumming my guitar. "Mako... I was meaning to tell you... It's just I don't like seeing you get hurt... because she... she didn't just cheat with my father..." I narrowed my eyes at her. That's when it clicked.

_A/N: will things get better or worse? read to find out! review please? thanks for reading! more to come! _


	6. Chapter 6

Ch.6 Can we change the subject?»

Makos pov»

7 cities, 7 concerts. I still couldn't get her off my mind. You got it. Asami. How could she do that to me? My lips tingled whenever I thought of our heated kisses, but that feeling only came in my dreams. She was that cold-hearted snake. When She looked over her shoulder her emerald-piercing through my eyes- no my heart. That was the time I met her, we hit it off instantly, and instantly made it into my bedroom. She made men fall for her as her kisses and saliva- that's her poison. Her poison had entered me a long time ago... and it's killing me, because she's not here... and I'm wanting more. I'm Mako Anderson, the sexiest male and artist... and I'm addicted to Asami Sato.

I never drank before a concert, or at least before walking on stage, but I'd rather be wasted than having those thoughts rolling through my mind. I hated myself... and even more Asami. Cutoff, were done, she's not in my mind anymore-or at least when there's alcohol in my system.

I took my last shot of Jack Daniels Whiskey that my guitarist handed me that was set on fire before I felt the burning liquor run down my throat. That's when the party started. I ran on stage, and The whole audience went nuts, and Bolin dropped the base as he held on headphone up to his ear. I held the microphone to my mouth. Me and my Back-up dancers went through the crowd which was mostly filled with girls, grinding. The stadium was hot so I ran back up to the stage and took off my shirt and threw it to the side where I noticed It had hit Korra, who had coffee in her hand, that spilled all over her. shit. The crowd went wild as I showed off my abs and still finished that hell of a concert. That's when everything went hazy- to me.

Finally, when the concert was over I went back stage hollering and fist pumping. Korra stood there glaring at me with her arms crossed. I went over to her- or tried at least, I wrapped my arms around her waist, kissing her neck- I felt a powerful sting on my face. That's when I noticed I had been slapped. I glared at her, wanting to do the same back- I stopped myself. I felt like an ass. Her cold, icy glaring eyes burned a whole through me-like Asami- I shook my head. I turned away rubbing my neck and heading to the backstage bar, I heard people asking Korra if she was alright. I heard her mumble something, but I couldn't catch it.

I sat at the bar. I never even said I was sorry... What an ass. I put my head on the bar. Two images of Korra, in that dress that made me fall on my knees for her, and Asami, her body that every curve was right and perfect my hands on her. I wanted to drink until I'd never wake up. Korra meant so much to me, but instead I'm harming her.

It's all my fault.

Korras Pov»

Mako had became an ass ever since I told him about Asami cheating on him and lets just say he didn't take it well. He drank hard liquors before shows ,spilt my coffee on me, and hooked up with any girl he could find. He even tried hooking up with me. I _never_ want to be just the girl he hooked up with when he was drunk. I have respect for myself and obviously he never understood that term. Maybe this would help him get out of his bitchy mood and stop being a damn baby. So, I slapped him. Hard. I shook the sting out of my hand and left.

what happened to the guy who I fell in love with before all of this happened? before Asami? She killed him. She killed me in the process as well. But I can't just blame Asami.

I blamed myself truly.

I walked in the cold covering myself before entering the tour bus. I face planted into my part of the bed. I wish I could trade the life I had and sleep forever.

Why am I _still_ in love with the man who is a man whore out in public, but when its just me and him he was like he was snapped back to me...

the one I fell in love with.

I was exhausted, so I slept my thoughts away, like _he_ had drowned his.


	7. Chapter 7

**Ch.7 Ill be the first to say»**

**Korra's Pov»**

In the middle of the night, I heard someone walk into the tour bus. I sat up seeing Mako hang on by the door frame. I felt uncomfortable so I wrapped the sheets around myself to keep him from not staring at me too long.

He was about to fall, but I got up immediately to catch him. He just stared at me. Eyes to eyes.

"They are not like you." He said looking at me. I could smell the alcohol on his breath. I still had my arms wrapped loosely around his waist. I looked at him with confusion. I'm guessing its the drunk him talking, those nonchalant lies. "Korra I'm so sorry you had watched me all those years falling in love with all those girls while you stood by me the whole time, protecting me and I never protected you." I raised an eyebrow at his comment. "I was so afraid of falling in love with you, that I distracted myself from you. I hurt myself so much."

I felt generally sorry for him, but for myself more. I was falling for him. Again.

"Korra, I-" I knew what was coming, and I didn't want to hear him say it. I shook my head.

"Mako, your drunk. Here, lay down in my bed, I'll go lay down on the couch." I suggested. I was about to turn away when he caught my wrist. "I only had one drink." I caught my breath, I didn't know. I wanted to block him out, but he did something that changed my love for him.

He leaned in, as I looked into his Auburn eyes filled with gold and slowly closed his eyes as I mimicked him. I could feel his soft lips centimeters away, brushing mine before slowly taking the capture. His hands seek for my face-his index finger at my ear lining- as he cupped my cheeks. He kissed me like he actually meant it, kissing me softly, yet passionately, putting in all of our emotions into just that semi-drunk kiss.

He let go of my lips softly. I reopened my eyes slowly as I looked up at him. I remembered my hands were around his waist making me reflex my arms back to my sides. He grabbed my hand, intertwining our fingers gently and led the way towards the bed. That night as his chest was to my back and his fingers interlaced with my over hand knuckles as we dreamt the fair night away. I doubt he will remember this, even if he had "one" drink. Part of me wondered if the full blown force of him knowing about Asami and her affairs caused him to break down. Heart broken, maybe.


	8. Chapter 8

ch.8 Spacebound»

KORRAS POV»

I rolled over onto something crumbling and crackling, I opened my eyes realizing we were already on the road by the movement. I looked down on Makos pillow with a hand written note with a piece of paper. "I remembered." was all he put and I simply chuckled. I grabbed the note crumbling it into a ball and loosened my hair as I walked into the small area with a couch and across I saw Mako making cereal. He looked over his shoulder smirking at my appearance, but I really didn't care. I threw the note at him as it hit his nose, and he scrunched his nose, as I chuckled. He just glared at me taking a bite of his cereal. I lied across the couch picking the acoustic guitar and finding a measure/ beat.

His palms are sweaty, knees weak, arms are heavy  
There's vomit on his sweater already, mom's spaghetti  
He's nervous, but on the surface he looks calm and ready to drop bombs,  
But he keeps on forgetting what he wrote down,  
The whole crowd goes so loud  
He opens his mouth, but the words won't come out  
He's choking how, everybody's joking now  
The clock's run out, time's up over, bloah!  
Snap back to reality, Oh there goes gravity  
Oh, there goes Rabbit, he choked  
He's so mad, but he won't give up that  
Easy, no

I laughed as Mako looked at me with astonishment. When he looked at me, I felt heat rise to my cheeks, and I simply smiled down, not looking at his gaze.

"I didn't know you could rap!" He said taking my hand and helping me off the couch. "There's a lot of things you don't know about-" The bus hit a pothole on the freeway making me fall into Mako. I looked up at him and he smirked. damn that smirk made him look so sexy, hold up Korra, yeah too late, I thought it.

"Thank you pothole." He said said loosely draping his arms on my shoulders as I shyly put my hands on his sides. "from what? talking?" I acted. "Ha Ha" He rolled his eyes to my sarcastic tone. "I like you talking, I could listen to you everyday and second." I could feel myself blushing, yup I was. "Mmhmm sure." He was a damn flirt, that's what I kind of liked about him, even though its cheesy.

"I do, especially when you sing." he whispered in my ear. I just looked at him searching if he was bluffing. I couldn't find it. I stood on my tip-toes kissing his cheek, but he moved his face fast capturing my lips. I playfully hit him. "jerk."

Bolin walked in with his brow up, shaking his head, smiling. "I can't wait to go home, it's been forever!" I looked at him, before turning around to Mako. "What does he mean by going home? Mako were in the middle of a tour!" "Actually our next stop is near where Bolin and I grew up, so instead of staying at some hotel there, we decided that we're going to stay at Toza's and his wife's house. And they have this park there that's pretty cool, so we're going on a trip."

"Mako, I- don't know, I mean-" Mako cut me off by rubbing my upper arms. "It'll be okay plus their won't be any paparazzi around and it's a nice place, plus they'll love you." I calmed down a bit. I wasn't prepared to meet the most known artist's family. What am I doing? This is too fast. I mean we're kissing, but not dating, He was dating the girl who somewhat ruined my life and future. I guess he maybe broke up with her, or I'm HIS affair.

I don't want to be.

We act like we know each other, and each others past, but we're far from knowing it. At least he doesn't know mine, I don't want to either.


	9. Chapter 9

**Ch.9 White Horse»**

**Korra's Pov»**

I thought Makos guardian's would be rich, living in a million dollar house in the suburbs with convertibles and hummers, but my guess was far off it. We pulled into this long gravel road for about an hour, until something sharp had popped on of the tires of the tour bus, leaving us in the middle of no where.

I got dressed, putting on a white, light weight skirt that flowed to my feet. I put on a dark blue & white horizontal striped shirt where the sleeves ended before my elbow and I brushed out my long brunette hair and put on some sandals before heading off the tour bus with my hand shielding my eyes from the sun, only to smell the dry salty air, which was somewhat weird, when all there was was fields and grazing horses. I walked towards Mako and Bolin.

"now what?" I said agitated. I lifted my brow when Mako climbed over the wooden-four foot-fence. Bolin grabbed the suitcases and started talking to the driver, which he told him he'd fix the tire in about 4 hours. Oh great.

"Hey Korra, I'm gonna help Daren (our bus driver) fix the bus's tire, so you guys can go ahead." I looked at him with my mouth agape.

I looked back to Mako who had carefully walked over to a white horse in the field that was near the fence. I smiled as I watched him pet him, then he got on him.

I hiked up my skirt and stumbled over the fence into the tall grass. Mako looked at me laughing. "how about you help me instead of laughing." Mako rode the horse over to me about ten feet away.

He got off the horse and hiked up my skirt, bundling up the white fabric in my left hand. Mako took my hand and smiled as he helped me onto the horse. I had never been on a horse, so I was somewhat nervous. Mako grabbed my hands and put them around his waist.

I put my head on his shoulder as we rode, kissing his cheek, making him smile and glance at me. "Why didn't you tell me you knew how to ride horses?" "I guess we learn something new each day!" He said so I could hear him as the wind blew in our ears and my hair flew everywhere freely. This place was quite relaxing and I'm glad we came here, it's peaceful and the air is fresh, but most of all I didn't have a worry at all being here with him. He made me forget all about before.

I looked over only seeing a country house and a garage that said Anderson Family above the entrance. The paint fading and chipping off gave the house some character, but most of all It was the apple trees along the gravel driveway that looked so beautiful and unique.

The house looked like a large country home with a roofed, white deck surrounding the perimeter of the house with green ferns hanging and white rocking chairs to give the house a touch.

We came to a stop and Mako got off before grabbing my waist and helping me of the white horse. I took Mako's hand in mine as we walked in the tall, grazing grass, only to fall in a hole with my foot, so Mako picked me up bridal style and walked the rest of the way as I chuckled grabbing his face pulling his attention to me as I gave him a sweet kiss.

Mako helped me over the fence and he came after. We interlocked hands and he gave me a kiss on the cheek. His mother came outside with an apron over her beautiful, classic dress any mother would wear.

Mako put his hand around my waist. smiling like I've never seen before. He gave his mother a hug and kissed her cheek.

"Momma I want you to meet my girlfriend and songwriter, Korra!" He gestured towards me. Wait a second, did he just call me his _girlfriend_?

"My, My Mako, she is beautiful. Come her and give momma a hug, we don't bite, by the way you can call me momma or lilly!" I chuckled at this and did so. "Nice to meet you too Lilly, you have a beautiful home!" "Now I like her! She's a keeper Mako!" She said glancing over at him. "She sure is, momma!" His mother was a generally sweet mother, putting else's one's needs before herself, I could tell by this because of the country politeness she exposed.

"now where is your brother? Did he go runnin' of with the girls and neighbors again without coming and saying hello, to his mother?"

"oh no, mam', our tour bus got a flat fire back some ways, so he stayed behind and helped the driver put on a spare." I reassured.

"Hey momma, wheres dad?" Mako asked looking around looking for him. "Oh you know him, he's playing 'Bullshit' out on the deck with his buddies." Mako nodded.

"now, I know you guys live in the city and the food's not that good, so why won't you both come inside and I'll show you guys your room, since you two are together, I'll give you two the master guest bedroom upstairs, get cleaned off, and I'll have dinner prepared."

"Thank you momma." he said giving her a nod.  
"Thank you, mam'" I said. Mako led me upstairs, The floor boards were old and creaked every time we stepped further up. The whole house had a welcoming feel with a smell of apples that spread throughout the air.

I sat on the edge of the bed feeling the fabric against my skin. Mako walked into the bathroom beside. I heard the shower head turn on, knowing he must be taking a shower, but instead he stepped out of the bathroom, making me look at him curiously.

I put the shower on, you can go ahead and take one, while I'll wait, then I'll take mine. "oh, uh... well I don't have anything to wear that's clean." I said shyly. He kissed my cheek to make me look at him.

"It's okay theirs a spare dress in the drawer I'll lay it out on the bed for you." I simply smiled at that. "Thank you." I simply smiled before stepping into the shower.

**A/N: Okay so heres a long chapter for you guys! There will be much More MAKORRA to come! thanks for reading! and review**?


	10. Chapter 10

**Ch.10 Candle jar»**

**Korras pov»**

I wrapped the towel around my body, brushing my teeth and blow dried my hair. I walked out into the bedroom and found a beautiful dress laid out on the bed. I simply smiled. I walked towards it, pressing it to my body while looking at it in the corner of the mirror.

I let the towel drape to the floor, slipping on the dress. It was boldly striped with navy blue, yellow, black and a bold white strip up the sides that complemented my slim curves. It came above my knees and was long sleeved. I turned around noticing in the mirror the see-through lace all the way to the curve of my back.

I turned my shoulder when I heard a knock and saw Mako entering the room.

"It looks beautiful on you." he complimented.  
"thank you." I smiled shyly. He walked towards me, creeping his hands behind my back, making chills run down my back.

I finally looked up to him, chuckling. He smiled back down at me. He looked so handsome with his nice blue shirt rolled up to his elbows. He smelt like cinnamon and in a weird way, I liked it. He skimmed his hand to my cheek, where I leaned into his touch. I looked up to him trying to read him. His eyes faded as he leaned in capturing my lips, softly.

I deepened the kiss, running my fingers through his finely cut black hair. We cut off the kiss when Bolin opened the door. "hey, dinner is ready." I chuckled as he walked out saying: "stop eating each other's faces and come eat before I eat it all!"

Mako held my hand, leading us outside, onto the porch, down the steps and into the soft grass. They had a table set up under willow tree and jars with candles in it hanging from the tree. My mouth when agape, Mako looked at me, putting his hand around my waist, drawing me in closer.

"Hey Mako! where have you been?" said a young man, he was muscular and handsome like Mako.  
"hey Esmond! uh, just on tour!" Mako said sheepishly. Everyone stood around under the willow chatting away, before dinner. "and who is this, beautiful young lady?" Esmond asked.  
"Korra, my _girlfriend_." "Korra, this is my cousin Esmond."  
"nice to meet you!" I said.

We went through the whole gathering eating delicious food made by Mako's mother, and talking away. It was now sunset and I helped out Mako's mother clean up the table. The lantern jars glowed and made the sunset and scenery beautiful.

I glanced over at Mako who was helping his father, Toza, take the stove back to the porch. "Mako is a very protective, young boy, Always has been. I can see the way you look at him, protective, just like he is." Lilly said, smiling. "I really do care about him, I have to be." I said holding plates looking back at him. "how-how many girlfriends has he brought here?" I joked, smirking. "none, your the only one." she gathered up the table cloths. I looked down at the stack of plates in my hands, then back to Mako who was walking in the green grass towards me, smiling. "ready to go?" he asked, taking the stack of weight from my hands. He grabbed my hand with the other and led us back to the house. I watched him wash the dishes.

* * *

I took off my dress and put on sweatpants and a t-shirt, exiting the bathroom, looking at mako, who looked at me, with his hand behind his head as he laid in the bed. "nice way of showing off your pajamas!" He laughed. I just eyed him and entered under the sheets facing him.

We just laid there, daydreaming into each others eyes, until I broke the silence. "did you really mean what you said when you called me your girlfriend?" I asked, searching his eyes.  
"I really did. Korra, will you be my girlfriend?" I bursted out laughing. He put his elbow on his fist as I laughed up at the ceiling before looking at him. "nice way of asking me, even though you said I was without my concent!" I playfully hit him.  
He just eyed me. I kissed him. "yes, I would." I said Kissing him again. He deepened the kiss as he rolled on top of me. I chuckled when he kissed my nose. "get some rest, we had a long day." And with that I fell asleep with my back to his exposed encraved and lean chest.


End file.
